Xbox 360
Présentation générale Les chiens ne font pas des chats (traduisez ici, une console moche a pondu une console encore plus moche). Et comme Microsoft c'est de la merde en barre, la Xbox 360 aussi. Désireux de chopper le monopole du jeu vidéo console sur cette gen, Crosoft décide de se magner le cul pour sortir son bébé dès Novembre 2005 aux States, puis en Décembre 2005 en Europe et au Japon. Mais cette sortie prématurée n'est qu'une preuve de plus que cette plateforme a été finie à la pisse. Les rares joueurs qui possèdent encore une 360 de cette époque sont mort dans d'atroce souffrance à cause de l'explosion de leur console. Featuring * Xbox Live: véritable pompeur visionnaire dans le secteur, Microsoft a depuis l'ère de la Xbox première du nom mis en place son système révolutionnaire (la Dreamcast proposé déjà un online solide BIEN avant cependant) précurseur du système Pay-to-play (merci infiniment M$ d'avoir imposé les DLC, je vous aime). Un abonnement de seulement 30 euros par an vous permet ainsi de jouer en ligne entre connaissances, et de profiter de démos de jeu une semaine avant les autres. Afin de palier au problème de l'addiction que pourrait apporter certains jeu, Microsoft a mis en place des serveurs de qualitay, rapides, les déconnections et le lag sont donc rares: le joueur est dégoûté et fait des pauses. Merci Microsoft de me prendre à sec ! *Market Place : une véritable simulation de capitalisme en ligne, vivez le JV selon M$ ! Jeux, retro, musique, films à 3 euros les deux jours, contenul additionnel, vêtements et accessoires pour votre ignoble Miicrosoft, tout y est trouvable... Et bien sûr payant ! Mais ça marche, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? (Notons que sony a copié (comme d'habitude) ce système capitaliste, et >Microsoft cay des méchants !) *Système de succès: Faites savoir à vos amis qui d'entre vous à la plus grosse et ralongez artificiellement votre jeu d'une durée de vie phénomenal de 15h ! *DVD: Un espace de stockage IN-CROY-ABLE ! Dans les années 2000 du moins. *Plaque électrique: un petit creux ? Votre bouteille de gaz est vide et Super U est fermé ? DON'T PANIC ! Votre console de jeu Xbox 360 est aussi une plateforme multimédia et multiservices, bon appétit ! *Radiateur: Rien de mieux que de boire un bon chocolat chaud au coin de votre Xbox 360 après une bonne partie de luge ! Attention cependant, les incendies de 360 sont fréquent et meurtrier (surtout au contact du chocolat chaud). *Système exclusif FIDELITY: Achetez une Xbox 360, jouez, et gagnez ! Vous avez 30% de chance de tomber sur une 360 gagnante ! Après avoir eu confirmation ( Des leds rouges clignitent, c'est là fête ! ), reportez votre cas à nos services, qui insciront alors un point sur votre carte FIDELITY ! Plus vous avez de points, plus vous avez de chances de gagner un cadeau Xbox 360 : jeu, DD, Abonnement Live ! Quelle générosité ! Accessoires *Casque micro filaire: offert un peu partout, vous permet de draguer Julie discutailler avec n'importe qui (même Dstar. Désolé.) quand le live marche. On salue l'initiative. *Casque micro sans fil: lui n'est pas offert, et inutile de surcroit, sauf pour les pigeons qui aiment payer n'importe quoi. *Disque Dur Xbox 360: 20 go, 60 go, et même 120 go. Cher cher et très cher, mais indispensable. Bien joué Microsoft, tu nous as encore eu, je ne sens plus rien quand je vais chier, Merci ! *Adaptateur Wifi: Votre maison fait 500000 mètres² ? Pas d'alternative possible, votre portefeuille se déleste de 80 euros, vous ne passez pas par la case Départ. *Manette de jeu Xbox 360: avec ou sans fil, jouez dans le confort le plus total a de nombreux jeux: Tekken 6, PES 2010, Street Fighter 4 ! Usage déconseillé pour les FPS, sauf Halo. Parce que Halo c'est bien. Et surtout parce que Dstar l'a dit. *Batterie pour Manette de jeu sans fil Xbox 360: Elle peut aussi servir de leste ! Messieurs les gros bras, cet article est fait pour vous ! *Volant pour console Xbox 360: Vroum, vroum ! Vous tenez le volant dans vos mains, comme dans la réalité ! *Caméra de jeu Hitech ANAL: Vous n'avez pas d'amis ? Vous en rêviez, Microsoft rend ce rêve réalité, en vous offrant la possibilté de vous acoquiner avec Miloser, votre nouveau compagnon imaginaire virtuel. Vous êtes majeur ? Vous vous sentez seul ? hop ! Milo devient Mila pour une véritable simulation de pédophilie ! Les jeux * Halol 3: Le fer de lance de la Xbox 360. Vous incarnez le power ranger d'acier et devez sauvez l'humanité des monstres fluorriblos rigolos. Nos amis kevin sont fans ! *Gays of war: de la sueur, du muscle, de l'action, des gros mots, des crachats, des trips, WYT à poil sur un locuste. Des soldats true rebel over bodybuildé mettent une fessée à leur ennemis, sexy ! *Mass Effect: vous devez sauver la galaxie dans votre combinaison de latex et sauter le plus d'alien possible. Attention aux pet d'fouf et aux Mass Effect au niveau des stéroïdes que ce jeu offre. *Ninja GaYden 2: vous êtes un homme en noir qui vient de dévaliser l'armurie de son quartier pourri, vous vous rendez à Tokyo pour faire la nique à ces connards de riches et les déposséder de leurs richesses et objets que vous revendrez ensuite sur le marché noir de Clignancourt.Encore un jeu Jap' ... *Flight Simulator 360: grâce au bruit du ventilo de la console, vous vous sentirez pousser des réacteurs ! *UPS Delivery Car Motorsport: la simulation à l'état pure ! Apportez vous même votre cargaison de console en panne au Service Après Vente de Microsoft, évitez les pièges de la route et les motards de la police, direction l'Allemagne ! *Episodes from Liberty City : Ah mince, sur PS3 aussi ... *Beaucoup de 9/10 5/10 *Des 7/10 *Encore des 5/10 *Des 8/10. FANTASTIC INNOVATION pour les kev-kev :bave: *Desert famine exclusive. Vous êtes un bouseux prisonnié des pro-s qui vous ont jeté dans un désert, pour vous échappez vous devrez donc trouver une exclusivité dans cette longue marche périlleuse et pleine d'action ennuyeuse ! Mais ce n'est sans compter votre grand ennemis "Dévorexclus", un monstre lancé par l'entreprise Sony qui essaiera de vous voler les quelques peux exclusivité, pour sortir de ce monde il faudrat atteindre la porte magique menant à l'entreprise Microsoft mais s votre exclus n'est pas assez interessante, il ne vous restera plus qu'a continuer à fouillé çe long désert. Quel bonne blague ce jeu ! Prix *Console la moins fiable jamais crée. 99% de retour au SaV a son lancement, 98% aujourd'hui. La PS2 a battu le record avec 99.9999999 % de retour *Console du pauvre, console la moins chère du marché tellement elle fait un bide. Moins chère que la Wii. Bientôt disponible dans vos céréales favorites et sur demande écrite à M$ *Console en kit, la Xbox 360 revient en fait moins chère que la Playsation 3. 250 € (le pack moyen) une deuxième manette et deux batteries, 3 ans de Live, 20 jeux, une télé FULL HD et un meuble, un home cinéma. Comptez entre 150 et 200 euros. Certains crient à l'arnaque, d'autres sont heuereux d'avoir le choix de personnalisation de sa console, pour une expérience identitaire unique ! *Les deux arguments du dessus ne sont pas contradictoires ? :hap: stupide pro-S *Son prix si bas implique, naturellement, de bas coûts. Sa fabrication fût soutraitée dans la banlieue de Bucarest, en Roumanie, au sein des ateliers d'une entreprise de conditionnement de volaille reconvertie. Des matériaux recyclés ont été utilisés, de nombreux composants provenant, par exemple, de la centrale nucléaire de Tchernobyl, illustrant la volonté d'écologiste du constructeur. Les ouvriers sont, pour la plupart, de jeunes somaliens agés de 4 à 6 ans travaillants 20 heures par jour. Succès *La console bide au Japon. Les bridés, bons goûts où anti américanisme ? (Anti américain) *La console marche bien en europe, bien que moins bien que la PS3 *La console fait un carton aux States, M$ est américain aussi. Oui c'est un détail. *La console s'est vendue à 57.9M d'unités, contre 55.4 M de PS3, soit 2.5 M de plus, la Ps3 est sortie 1 an après, c'est ce qui explique ce petit écart (les 2 consoles se vendent aux alentours de 10M chaque années), donc voilà pourquoi la Ps3 se vend mieux, mais est sortie après donc moins de ventes, mais sinon on peut affirmer que la 360, n'aura finalement pas gagner cette Gen face à la Ps3 (hors WII) Xbox 360 "Slim" : Honteusement copiée Inspiré par la stratégie commerciale de Sony, Microsoft annonce la 360 "slim" à l'E3 2010. D'un design de radiateur d'appoint venant de se faire rouler dessus par un 36 tonnes, elle sera vendue au même prix que sa grande soeur ( histoire de ne pas trop copier, quand même ). Bien entendu, elle aura toute les caractéristiques techniques de l'ancienne version, à savoir la fonction broyage de DVD, et autodestruction au bout de 2 heures de jeu grâce au système RROD exclusif à Microsoft. L'avenir Microsoft annonce le rachat d'Electronic Arts et de Epic Games, qui deviennent des studios First party à part entière, avec des jeux comme Jade Empire 2, Mass Effect 3, Fifa 2011, Dead Space 2, Mirror's Edge en exclusivité sur Xbox 360... Microsoft, désireux de rentabiliser son bébé , annonce Halo 4, Halo Wars 2, Halo A, qui utiliseront tous les trois NATAL pour une expérience de jeu inédite et jouissive, ainsi qu'un nouveau moteur de jeu qui tirerait parti de toutes les fonctionnalités de DiretcX11 via une MAJ de la puce graphique de la Xbox 360. Les trois jeux se vendent respectivement à 15 millions, 9 millions et 13 millions. C'est tout du moins ce qu'annoncent les fanboys Pro-M, mais comme ils sont Pro-M ils sont objectifs subjectifs, comme le XboxMag (pas comme les sites de fanboy-s), et en plus, les pro-M sont surtout tous fils de Madame Irma (c'est un secret, alors chut !). Et nous retiendrons aussi les belles promesses de Microsoft, qui ne se réaliseront jamais pour certaines, le believe est un beau virus apparemment, et il se dévellope très rapidement ce méchant ! Catégorie:Console Catégorie:Microsoft